renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Travelogue
"Travelogue" is an episode of Season 4. Characters *Ren Höek *Stimpy *Ol' Faceful *King *Zazu *Elvis Presley *The Baboon *Wildebeest Summary Ren and Stimpy decide to travel to a strange continent called Acromeglia. There they explain the culture of the island. Plot This episode begins as a travel show hosted by Ren and Stimpy, much like Untamed World. The camera shows the duo introduce themselves as the hosts, as if it is an ongoing show they host. Stimpy explains in this episode they are going to "an American colony" called "Acromeglia", located on a lost continent. He mentions to the viewer of the importance of wearing having the right "gear", so he and Ren travel to a boutique selling "vacation wigs". The importance of finding an appropriate wig is stressed. Equipped with their new "head" gear, Ren and Stimpy skip arm in arm from the wig store back to the set of their program. Afterwards, Stimpy shows us the most important items any traveller should bring, including sausages and chewed bubblegum. Having finished packing "with the bare essentials", Ren and Stimpy load up a wildebeest (which they weigh down horribly with their possessions, injuring his back) to the airport to board their plane, along with the wildebeest, to board their seats across from a terrorist on the plane who looks around nervously as he has fashioned a bomb he smuggled on the plane disguised poorly to resemble his wife as they take off for Acromeglia. Stimpy then eats a disgusting sandwich made with tongues and guts to Ren's disgust as he has to sit next to his buddy. Hours later, they arrive in Acromeglia, however, their welcome is not warm as the people of Acromeglia (all depicted as filthy, violent, barbaric peasants and lower class people with mixed traits from all different time periods and spectrums) viciously begin to riot as the military aims search lights at their plane and begins to ruthlessly fire missiles at their plane. Ren and Stimpy foolishly interpret the violent riot and militia as "celebratory fireworks" and "excited, curious crowds" as they casually ignore it. Exiting the plane, which was shot in the engine by a missile and crashed terribly at the airport nearly killing Ren and Stimpy,, they happily greet the people of Acromeglia with peaceful compliments and tolerant friendliness, but are replied with rocks, bombs, torches and racist, xenophobic slurs of "American scum!" And "go back to your country!" They apporach the King of Acromeglia, who charmingly greets them with a greeting in an odd language and shakes their hands. Ren tells him what an honor it is before being knocked out by a bodyguard. A confused Stimpy suffers the same fate. However, the natives finally accept Ren and Stimpy as guests, carrying them on a litter through town. Prepared to get their "royal treatment", Ren explains the sacred ceremonies that the Acromeglians welcome guests to their country with, as the two are subjected to a "hot head plunge" tied up over a cauldron of boiling water, which, once their heads are submerged into, shrink down to nothing. Next is a visit to "the bath master" who gives them the honor of a very painful back hair shaving with a stripped, rusty razor blade, tearing up their backs graphically which only Stimpy enjoys. Later, the duo partake in a ceremonial feast of the native cuisine, including "chicken head bread and monkey brain soup" which disgusts Stimpy, who refuses to even eat. Ren reminds us all that although it may be nasty to us, these foods are considered delicacies here as he tries to appreciate the food, while Stimpy throws up to the pleasure of the natives after a simple whiff. Ren "savors" his soup before "politely " spitting it out-- enraging the Acromeglians. Realizing his error, Ren finds a hair in his soup, finally breaking his composure, as he also pukes horribly in disgusted horror, which ironically, is what the natives wanted all along as they "salute" his hearty vomit with approval and applause as they did with Stimpy before. We move on to Ren and Stimpy going on a guided tour of Acromeglia with an Elvis Presley esque tour guide lummox who drives a golf cart he barely fits in. Stimpy explains to the viewer that the Acromeglia economy is supplied and sustained by exporting "new Americans". Growing them on farms, their are harvested, sorted (with only the "bad" ones passing the grade), smoked and aged. Ren and Stimpy are taken to a national landmark of Acromeglia, "Ol' Face Full" (Old Faithful) described by Ren as "a natural hot *geezer*" (geyser) who is a flithy, sickly, possibly homeless elderly man with birds living under his armpits spending his life laying on a park bench in public, sleeping. The Elvis Tour Guide adds that set one could set their watch to his "eruptions" which are punctual to the second. Ren tests his "theory" by checking his watch, sure enough, Face Full begins to blow. As everyone else flees, Ren, distracted, realizing it's too late, looks up in petrified horror as he is puked all over from head to toe with vomit by Face Full erupting. A stinking, nasty, fly attracting Ren's watch sounds, proving the tour guides legend correct. Later, they visit "Disgraceland" (Graceland), a large, beautiful mansion resembling the home of Elvis Presley himself, down to the notes on the gates but with baboons lounging and grooming all over the lawn. As what seems to be an in joke or potshot, the Presley like tour guide says that it was built by Acromeglia's founder, the "Great Jehosafat" as a "monument to bad taste" he explains, smiling awkwardly, perhaps knowing more than he chose to tell. He tells Ren and Stimpy, as they enter, that it is guarded by baboons, as they are considered sacred animals here. No sooner does he say this, that Stimpy in excitement points one out to Ren, who locks eyes with the aggressive ape in intimidation. The baboon then charges Ren, and viciously, albeit casually, rips the Chihuahua's face off clean off his skull and throws it into a tree. However. Ren's face is told by the decaying face of another past victim who was maimed by one of the rabid baboons that this is a honorable blessing and privilege, since the baboon is worshiped in Acromeglia. Other citizens and tourists are inspired and moved to tears by the sight of Ren's lifeless face dangling from the thorny tree, when Ren, (now with no eyes and his skull exposed) excited, asks Stimpy to take his photo with the baboon, who shares a special photo with the disfigured Ren with a special memory he nor Stimpy will ever forget for the rest of their lives. Finally, Ren explains to the viewers that Acromeglia is celebrating Revolution Day, a national holiday where the locals celebrate the first violent revolutionary war presumably for independence-- by holding yet another violent revolutionary war. Weapons are fired, people injured (possibly killed) and property destroyed, all in good fun and merriment of the "celebration". Ren and Stimpy have ventured to their final stop at the king's castle to watch him be dethroned from power, and a new king take his place. Mocking political commentary like news journalists, they give their thoughts and describe the process of the situation as a new king enters, named Zazu, the two shake hands, and the old king is drug away in disgrace and humiliation to be publicly executed, inadvertently giving the crown to now King Zazu. Ren and Stimpy conclude by describing to us how educational, fun and interesting their trip was, and encourage the viewer to tune in next week as they travel to another country. The camera zooms out to reveal that they, along with the former King of Acromeglia, have all been beheaded and their heads are mounted on spits for the public to view in the bloody rubble following Revolution Day. The episode ends with them waving goodbye with their esophaguses as the screen irises out in three circles for each head. Removed Scene There was a scene removed on the Paramount DVD. After Ren and Stimpy board the taxi, they encounter one of Acromeglia's most popular attractions; Ol' Facefull, an actual hot geezer sleeping on a bench. The tour guide says that Ol' Facefull's eruptions are so punctual that "you could set your watch by 'em." Then, while Ren is looking at his watch, Ol' Facefull's stomach begins to grumble, which causes the all the visitors (minus Ren, Stimpy and the tour guide) to flee as Ol' Facefull pukes on Ren, just as Ren's watch goes off. This scene can be viewed here. Quotes *Ren: (After finding a hair in his soup) There's a hair in my soup!! (Ren vomits) Trivia * This is the final episode in Season 4. * Despite being a Season 4 episode, this episode and it's sister episode Superstitious Stimpy were aired in the middle of Season 5's run. *DisgraceLand: DisgraceLand is a parody of Graceland, home of Elvis Presley. Interestingly, the tour guide also resembles Elvis. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4